


Coming Home

by myownway



Series: Happy Ever After [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been almost 3 years that Oliver left to join the League Of Assassins, he doesn't know what waits for him at Starling City, if he has any friends or family left for him. When he does go home, he finds more than he expected waiting for him. Felicity had a baby; his baby. Can Oliver make amends with the family he left behind, and get to know his 2 year old son Ollie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I should be getting really good at saying goodbye,” Felicity’s voice broke as she spoke, tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably and she was so close to breaking point. But Oliver was there, so close and completely intoxicating everything.   
“This time, let’s not say goodbye.” Oliver breathed, cupping her cheeks in his hand and kissing her trying to convey as much love and as much passion as he could. 

Then he was gone. Oliver was fading so fast, everything they had worked for, the relationship, friendship, whatever they had built up was shattered to pieces. Oliver was gone. Oliver wasn’t coming back. 

Felicity was at the foundry. The room was spinning. It was so empty without Oliver there. Thea was there. Ray too. John was watching her. His face frowned with concern. The room was spinning. Ray was there holding her up but she was falling. She couldn’t stop. She was screaming but nothing was coming out. Where was Oliver? Oliver wouldn’t let her drown like this. 

Beeping. Familiar beeping that made her head ache. Hospitals. The smell was overwhelming. Clean and sterile white walls stared at her. She could hear voices. John was there. Ray on the other side. Thea was pacing. Moaning about Oliver. How could he have done this? Felicity wants to open her eyes. Wants to tell them to just be quiet even though she’s sure they’ve stopped talking right now. 

Drowning. That’s what she was doing. Drowning.   
Oliver was letting her drown. 

“Miss Smoak, the reason you’ve fainted and have been feeling so sick lately is because you’re two months pregnant.” The beeping stopped. The noises around stopped. All she could hear was that word echoing inside of her head. Pregnant. Two months pregnant. That night. Silk sheets and stolen kisses between her love. Pregnant. 

Drowning. Gasping for air.   
Oliver. She needed Oliver. 

Pain. Burning pain filled her body. Her stomach, now so full of life felt as though it was exploding. It was a boy. He was coming now and she couldn’t stop it. She wasn’t ready. Oliver. She needed him. Where was he? He was letting her drown. Felicity screamed and screamed. The pain now nothing but a blur. She screamed and she screamed until suddenly she wasn’t the only one screaming any more. 

Piercing cries broke through the baby monitor and Felicity shot out of bed, her body glistening with sweat as she pulled herself from yet another nightmare. Crying, she headed towards the sounds. “Ollie…” Felicity breathed as she saw her boy standing up in his crib. His hands gripping so tight to the wooden panels as he screamed. “Ollie, stop crying. I’m here.” 

“Mommy!” Ollie stopped screaming, he just called for his Mom until she was picking him up and gently rocking him. 

“Bad dream too baby boy?” Felicity whispered as she stroked her son’s hair. “Come and snuggle with me in my bed, we have an early day tomorrow. We are going to see Uncle Ray at work, remember?” 

“Ray! Ray!” Ollie clapped his hands together causing Felicity to laugh. 

“Yes, I know you are deeply obsessed with him. So he is on babysitting duty all day okay? And all of that cute babble you like to do when Mommy is working, you can do that to. Oh and you know all of your duplo that you like to throw on the floor...that too… Though Ray will probably not do any work and just sit with you and make little miniature robots.” 

“Robot Ray!” Ollie cheered and Felicity just rolled her eyes. “Momma?”

“Momma will be out buying your birthday present, because it’s not every day you turn 2.” She smiled and pulled the covers over them both. “Now, you gotta get some more sleep okay? Because we’re both grouchy when we don’t sleep.” 

Ollie just nodded and curled up against his Mom and fell asleep. Felicity looked down watching him. “Oh baby boy. You look so much like your daddy.” Felicity breathed looking at his dark blond hair and how messy it was on his head, when his eyes were opened they were so bright with life. Just like Oliver. “I love you. I’ll never let anything happen to you.” Felicity promised before falling asleep holding her son firmly in her arms.


	2. Chapter 1

Oliver was coming home. He hadn't intended to have been gone for so long, he knew to break down the League Of Assassins it would take time, but he hadn't expected to be gone for almost three. As Oliver looked down at the ocean from the plane he sighed quietly, he didn't know what he was coming home to. He didn't blame John for hating him, after what he had done to Lyla, leaving their beautiful baby alone... Oliver knew it would take a lot for John to forgive him, if he ever did. Thea... He had been desperate to know how she was doing. Roy was gone, and she had been healed in the immortality pools something Merlyn has insisted he didn't do. Could saving his sister’s life mean that he had lost her forever? Then there was Felicity. There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't think about her, or the night that they had shared. It had been everything he had dreamed of and more. As much as he had loved kissing her and feeling her against him, every time he thought of it an ache shot through his heart when he remembered he would never be able to kiss felicity like that again. He had told her to move on, to live her life. A selfish part of himself hated that he hoped she had waited for him, but every time he thought of that he could see a picture in his head; Felicity and Ray smiling together, they made a good couple - Ray was good for her, he treated her how she deserved, something Oliver had failed miserably to do. Were they together now? Married? Were they starting a family? Oliver looked down at his hands and clenched his fingers tightly. After all he had faced with the League, coming home and not knowing what was waiting for him, was one of the scariest things he had ever had to face. 

-x-  
Felicity held onto her son as he walked towards the elevator. Ollie absolutely hated his pushchair. Felicity didn’t mind too much, she hadn’t enjoyed pushing it around either. Though the first few month she had strapped some weights to the wheels and took to long walks around the park and was surprised at how much baby weight she had lost so quickly. Now, Ollie was quite a confident walker, and runner, and he walked beautifully by her side. He wore a blue and white checked shirt with a little teddy bear on the pocket and blue jeans and white converses. Every time Thea went shopping - and that was often - she would come back with more clothes and shoes for her nephew insisting that he just needed it. At first Felicity would argue, but then she would see her beautiful boy in the clothes and agree. On his back was his robot bag - thank you Ray - full of his favourite toys and colouring books. In the elevator Ollie said hello to the people that he recognised and babbled at them all in conversation. Felicity smiled at the normally miserable, uptight insurance workers as they chatted back to him. “Here we go baby, our floor.” Felicity said and led him out towards Ray’s office. The minute Ollie saw Ray he let go of Felicity’s hand. 

"Ray! Ray!" Ollie shouted excitedly and pushed his little legs to run forward towards his God father. "Ray! Up!" He declared with a smile once he got to the tall mans feet. Ray obliged with a smile and scooped him up causing the little boy to giggle happily. 

"There's my favourite boy in the whole world." Ray grinned and blew a raspberry on his stomach as he held the young boy above his head. The small boy grinned wildly, clapping his hands. "You ready to spend the day with me?" 

"Yes!" Ollie answered, hissing out the s sound rather adorably. "Momma?"

"Momma is going to go to the shop baby." Felicity smiled. "Remember it's your birthday on Saturday... So you need to get lots and lots of presents." 

Ollie just grinned looking between Ray and his smiling mom. "Robot?" He asked with wide eyes. 

"You see what you've done to him." Felicity said with a fond smile looking towards Ray who pretended to look at her innocently. "You want a robot for your birthday?" She asked her son with a grin. 

"Yes!" He giggled passionately. Everyone that came into contact with Ollie said his speech and understanding were amazing for his age. Felicity didn't have much experience with other children, well when she dropped him off at daycare most mornings she saw little boys his age scribbling messily or running wild and thought maybe her little boy was clever for age. He spoke rather clearly, sometimes stringing together little sentences coherently, he would sit and build with his blocks concentrating hard and he had moved past scribbling. Though, Thea always said with the people around him it was no wonder he would turn out to be a baby boy genius. 

"I won't be long. I know what I'm getting for him." Felicity smiled. "He might be tired, he woke up early and only drifted back to sleep for a few hours. He's definitely not hungry, but he will eat if you give him snack." She grinned. "And he's very excited to spend the morning with you." 

"Well I am too." Ray smiled. "If you're tired from being awake you could take the day..." Ray had been so perfect the past couple of years. He had always been there, when she was struggling with the pregnancy he had moved her into his apartment, went to all of the pre-natal classes with her. He shared the night feeds and the diapers and he never asked or expected anything from her. He was her best friend and she would be so lost without him. 

"You sure?" Felicity asked. "I promised John I would go to the foundry. The computer's running slow." 

"I did mean so something for you... A pamper session with Thea or something. But this is you so I guess computer fixing is therapy for you." He grinned causing her to laugh. "Just let me know when you are at home and ready, or if you want him to stay at mine." 

"Thanks Ray. I'll let you know when I'm home. He's not sleeping at night, I wouldn't want him to disturb you too much." She smiled as Ray made a 'pfft' sound. "I'll see you both later." She kissed Rays cheek and then kissed Ollie on the head and cheek when he demanded 'kiss like Ray!'. 

-x-  
Two hours later Felicity found herself sat in her chair at the foundry a few bags around her feet from shopping. Ollie’s present would arrive Friday, and since they were having his birthday barbecue at Rays, the two of them would be having a sleepover so when they came home Saturday his surprise would be there. 

"Hey," John beamed when he saw her. Thea came down behind him. 

"Hey, busy day?" Felicity asked when she saw that Thea was suited up. 

"A few dealers." Thea shrugged and hugged Felicity. The years without Oliver had brought them closer, Felicity saw Thea as her little sister and Ollie absolutely adored her. "Did you get Ollie's present?" 

"Yes. And a little more than I had originally decided. He's going to have presents to open for weeks." Felicity said, no matter what she said about how much Thea spoiled him, it was one of the easiest things to do. Especially when shops just had everything he needed, like the robot family in a rocket ship like dolls house. 

"Well it's not every day my little god son turns 2." John grinned, himself and Lyla had also been a little excited with the presents. John figured that they were all making up for the one thing that Ollie didn’t have - a father - not that the small boy realised he had anything missing in his family unit. There were five adults in his life that would do anything for the boy, and John couldn’t be more proud of Felicity. She was an amazing mother. Despite everything, she had stepped up to being a mother so naturally. John knew how much she missed Oliver, but she pushed her own hurt and heartache aside to be there for her boy. John admired that so much. 

Felicity beamed at that. John had been her rock. She was the one she had cried on, the one who had held her hand through the depression that had clouded her when Oliver had left. "Well Ollie is looking forward to seeing his 'Digger'." Felicity grinned, she loved the smile that spread across the older mans face at the sound of his nickname. As clever as Ollie was he didn't like calling John Diggle. He settled for Digger instead. "So I have updated all of the computers. They're faster now and i have linked the same stuff to my laptop so I can do more at home." Felicity smiled. Obviously since Ollie had come along she hadn't spent as much time at the foundry, no one blamed her but sometimes she just wished she could do more. Ray understood and many times he had been called to either help out as the Atom or to be the babysitter so Felicity could go down and do the tech stuff. 

"That's great." John grinned rubbing Felicity's shoulder fondly. "Sara is looking forward to seeing Ollie..." 

"Oh they are so going to be married." Felicity grinned. The grin didn't last as the proximity alarms started to go off. "Someone's trying to get in from the side entrance." She said and turned quickly to the computer screen to check the security footage, as Thea grabbed her bow and arrow aiming it towards the door. 

"Can you see who it is?" John asked, reaching for his gun. 

Felicity froze at the screen. She didn't hear the way John barked her name. Or see the concerned look on Thea's face. All she could think about was the man on her screen and all the heartache that came with him. "It's Oliver..." Felicity breathed.


	3. Chapter 2

"Oliver..." John frowned at hearing the words coming from Felicity's mouth. He could see the pain and confusion covering her face and he hated Oliver all over again. "Do you want to go out the main..." 

"I'm fine. Shall I open it?" Felicity asked looking at Thea who was wearing an unreadable expression on her face. Thea nodded and lowered her bow, not missing the way John hadn't lowered his weapon. Thea didn’t blame him, no one knew what Oliver was coming here for. But Thea had to believe it was for good reason. It had been almost three years since she last saw her brother. 

The door opened and what felt like several tense hours later, Oliver walked in. "I... Hi..." Oliver said sheepishly. He knew ‘hi’ wasn't exactly the best opening, and from the way John had scoffed as he said it he knew the man didn't think so either. But they were here, his family were here. Scanning the room he saw John staring at him, a look of hatred and anger on his face - his gun still aimed at him. Thea had a shy confused smile on her face, the smile she wore when she wasn’t sure if she should be happy or not about something. He looked over at Felicity and his heart skipped a beat as though he was a teenager all over again. Felicity wasn’t looking at him, Oliver could tell she was trying hard to avoid eye contact. 

"Oliver... Are you... Are you back?" Thea asked, she was itching to rush forward and hold onto him. She had missed her brother so much. 

"I'm back, Speedy." Oliver said softly and that was all it took for Thea to rush over and wrap her arms around him. Oliver sighed with relief as he held onto his little sister. "I'm sorry I was gone so long... It was never my plan..."

"No to us your plan was you weren't coming back." John snapped. Felicity winced at how angry John was. She understood the anger though, but she hated hearing how upset her friend sounded, and she hated the look that crossed Oliver’s features at hearing it too. 

"I know... I had to make you all believe that I was coming back. If you were questioned... Tortured. I had to keep you safe." Oliver sounded tired, not just from the flight, but Felicity could hear it in his voice. John just shook his head. He was too angry to speak. Silence fell across the foundry. Only broken when Felicity's phone started to ring. 

"Ray... Is everything okay?" Felicity answered quickly, knowing Ray would only disturb her if something was wrong. 

"Well yes everything is fine. But Ollie is asking for pizza... Do you want?" Felicity sighed at the sound of Rays carefree and happy voice. No matter the situation, Ray always sounded so happy and enthusiastic. She really envied that right now. 

"I'm not... I'm not hungry." She stood up and walked through the foundry away from everyone. Away from Oliver. "Ray... Can Ollie stay at yours tonight?" 

"Of course. Is everything okay?" Ray asked, concern dropping in his voice. 

"Oliver's back." Felicity whispered. Felicity couldn’t believe how weird saying that out loud sounded. Oliver was back. Here. Oliver. She had waited so long to see him again, and now he was here. 

"Of course he can stay. Take the day off tomorrow too okay, I'll ring later so you can say goodnight." 

"Thank you Ray. Tell him I love him and I'll see him soon okay?" 

"Always." Ray said gently. Felicity ended the call and walked back down, not surprised to see John looking at her as she walked back over. 

"Everything okay?" John asked softly. 

"Pizza. He wanted to know if I wanted pizza." Felicity breathed. John nodded and looked at Thea, silently saying they should leave the so alone for a few minutes. They both headed upstairs once Thea had changed from her gear to a dress, she was still owner of the club and it was doing better than ever. 

"Felicity..." Oliver breathed. She looked just as she had done when he left. She wore a blue dress that hugged her body perfectly, heels. Her hair was cut a little shorter and was straightened at her shoulders. There was something different in her eyes though.

"Are you okay? You look tired." Felicity said, her eyes finally meeting his.

"I just landed. I came here first..." Oliver chewed his lip. There had been so much he had wanted to say in the years he had been gone. But now standing in front of Felicity, he couldn't find the words. 

"I'll make you a coffee." Felicity's voice was quiet. She stood up and headed to the small kitchen area and made two cups of coffee. She used that time to catch her breath, to try and gather her thoughts but like her rambles her thoughts often got the better of her. 

Oliver walked around slowly, aside from the few changes in weapons and an extra computer and some more tech. Nothing had really changed. He walked around to Felicity's station and sighed quietly as he grabbed a chair and sat down. He was tired. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so soundly. Well he could - the night with Felicity. Ever since then his sleep had been filled with nightmares and panic. 

Oliver's eyes ran across her desk stopping at a photo frame. He reached out and held it in his hands. It was a small boy, a year old maybe? He was smiling a toothy grin at the camera and held a 'my first laptop' you in his lap pretending to type away. His sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. "You... You have a son?" Oliver said looking up. 

Felicity put the kettle down and took a deep breath. She turned to see Oliver holding the photo frame and chewed her lip. How could she tell him that the baby was his? That he had missed out on almost 2 years of his life. She knew she would have to tell him. Now Oliver was back she would never hide his child from him. She had just hoped she would have had a little time to think of what to say. 

"Here," she placed the coffee beside him and sat opposite him. "You're really back?" Trying to distract him from the situation a little longer. 

"I am." Oliver nodded. "There's no more League... I made sure of it."

"That's good." Felicity said, "I...I'm glad your back." 

"You are?" Oliver asked looking up at him. 

"Yes. I worried... I didn't know what you were doing if you were... But you're not and you're here..." Felicity looked down. 

"You haven't changed." Oliver said with a small smile at her familiar rambles. They had been one of the things about her he had missed the most. When he couldn’t sleep he often found himself remembering little rambles she had said in the past. They had never failed in calming him down. "I mean... You obviously have changed a little..." He said softly and looked back to the photo frame. "He's adorable." 

"Thank you." Felicity said chewing her lip. "I was..." 

"You and Ray are going strong then?" Oliver asked, the words hurting just saying them. 

"Me and Ray?" Felicity frowned looking confused. 

"You two..." 

"Oh we're not... He's not... The baby isn't his Oliver." Felicity said gently. 

"Oh." Oliver nodded. 

"That night... It's... He's yours Oliver." Felicity said quietly, she was so scared of what Oliver was going to say. Felicity had dreamed about this moment for so long, telling Oliver, hell she had dreamed of what Ollie would be like growing up with Oliver in his life, how perfect their little family would be. But she had never thought that it would become a reality.

"He's... I'm a father?" Oliver whispered. Out of all the things he had expected to come home to, this wasn't anything he had imagined. 

"Yes. I... I didn't know if I should have gone and told you... It... It wouldn't have changed..." 

"It... I'm glad you hadn't Felicity. I... I don't think my plan would have worked... And if they had found out, I wouldn't want to think about what they might have done." Oliver reached out and squeezed her hand when he saw the worry and fear that had sketched over her beautiful face. "I'm glad you told me now though." 

"You are?" She whispered tearfully. 

"Yes." He said with a smile. He tugged her hand slightly pulling her to a standing position, he didn't care if she pulled away. He just desperately needed to hold her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as his arms held against her waist. "I'm a father." Oliver smiled as he held her. 

"You are." Felicity sighed. It felt so good to have Oliver's arms around her like this. She had missed him every day, yes she had masked it all but in reality she needed him and wanted him more than she had let on to anyone. 

"What's his name?" Oliver asked as he pulled away slightly, both sitting back down. 

"Oliver." She smiled. "His name is Oliver. He's 2 on Saturday and he's... He's amazing." 

"Oliver." He said and picked the photo up again. "I... I've missed so much." Felicity could hear the regret in his voice and she didn’t think it possible for her heart to hurt any more than it already did. 

"I know, but... If you... If you wanted to be there for him Oliver. I would never stop you from getting to know your son." 

"Thank you Felicity." Oliver smiled gently. "I'll... Anything you need okay, I'm here. For both of you." Felicity nodded with a small smile as John and Thea came back in. 

"We just got a news report of a robbery." Thea said. "Laurel is already there." 

Felicity grabbed the address and put the coms on as Thea grabbed her gear again. "Are you okay, Felicity?" John asked gently. 

"I'm fine." She promised. "I'll wait till you guys are back before I head home." 

"Where's..." Thea bit her lip looking between Oliver and felicity. 

"I told him." Felicity said softly. "And he's at Rays. He'll stay there tonight." 

"Last time he stayed there he learned what robots were..." Thea grinned. "Let's hope Ray doesn't teach my nephew to fly this time." She finished getting her stuff and looked at Oliver. "You'll be here..."

"I'm not going anywhere. Do... Do you need help?"

"We've got this." John snapped and walked out. Thea following behind. 

"He'll come round." Felicity said softly to Oliver as she tapped away on the computer, pulling up security footage and sending all of the information to John. Oliver wasn’t too sure if he John would come round, he would definitely try though. 

"Yeah... Doubt that." Oliver sighed. "Laurel is she..." 

"She's still as kickass as ever." Felicity smiled. "She's doing great. No drinking or pain medication. Her and Captain Lance have a strong relationship now. He's been working with us." 

"That's great." Oliver smiled. "And you..."

"And me what?" She frowned looking at him. 

"How are you, Felicity?" Oliver asked softly. 

"I'm doing good. It's not been easy. But everyone has been so amazing with us. Ray really surprised me." She said looking down. "Helped through the pregnancy and got us a place to live. It's a little further out but the safest area in Starling."

"That's great." Oliver couldn't help but feel jealous. 

"I know if circumstances were different Oliver you would have stepped up too. I'm not saying it to make you upset or anything, I just want you to know that we were both okay. Ray isn't Ollie's dad. He's never tried to be. But he is there a lot for him and I know you're back and things are going to change but Ray will always be a part of his life." 

"Of course. I... I... I would never stop him." Oliver promised. "I'm just... I'm a dad Felicity. I think I might be freaking out." 

Felicity took his hand this time. "Well try passing out and coming around in a hospital to hear the words 'you're pregnant' that will freak you out for years." She grinned and Oliver just smiled back. He definitely had a lot to catch up on. And he was definitely going to make sure that bonding with his son would be top of his list.


	4. Chapter 3

Felicity had spent a little longer at the foundry than she had planned. Thea and John had come back and Thea still had work to do at the club and as much as Felicity could tell she wanted to spend time with Oliver, she couldn't let her priorities slip. Oliver insisted that she go and do what she needed to, they would catch up tomorrow. John didn't stick around, he told felicity to get some rest and he would see her tomorrow. He didn't give a second glance at Oliver. 

"Thea moved out of your place..." Felicity said as she put her things in her bag. "And you look tired. Have you got a place to stay?" 

"I was going to find a hotel..." Oliver started, but Felicity cut him off before he could finish his sentence. 

"You can stay at mine." The words left Felicity's mouth before her brain could keep up. "If you wanted to."

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked, as much as he didn't want to leave Felicity's side now that he was back, and she was the only one who wasn't stepping on eggshells around him, he didn't want to overstep any boundaries. 

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. Come on." She bent down grabbing the bags, but Oliver took them and the duffle bag he had arrived with first. "Thanks." She smiled and headed out. 

-x-

 

The drive was spent in mostly silence. It wasn't awkward, they were both quietly contemplating everything that had changed between them and the things that had stayed the same. When they arrived at Felicity's house Oliver raised an eyebrow. "This place is huge..." 

"Ray was a little too generous. I would have been happy with an apartment. But... With some of our extra activities a little distance between neighbours is probably a good thing." She smiled and got out of the car. "Erm... It's a bit messy. I didn't have time to tidy..."

"Don't worry about it." Oliver said gently. Felicity opened the door and walked through the hallway, there were a few toys littered on the floor that she steadily dodged and put the bags down in the living room. It was a big room with black leather sofas, a good sized flat screen on the wall and a computer in the corner. Again, there were some more toys on the floor and some you chests. "He's spoiled." Felicity hummed when Oliver looked at the toys. 

"Well of course he is. Your family is amazing." Oliver grinned. Felicity just smiled back at that. They really were. Oliver just hoped one day he would be able to call them his family again, too. 

"Are you hungry? I'm going to order. What do you fancy?" Felicity smiled as she picked a few toys up and put them in the treasure chests. 

"You know I really could do with some some Thai food." Oliver grinned. 

"Thai it is. Here's a menu pick what you want I'm going to get changed quickly." She said and headed to the bedroom. She thought at first this might have been awkward, but really even though it had been almost three years that had passed between them it felt as though he hadn't gone at all. 

Finding some sweat pants and a baggy tee she quickly got changed and grabbed her phone and called Ray. "Hey, how are you?" Ray asked instantly. 

"I'm okay." Felicity promised, and he's even though there was hurt in her heart because as much as it felt normal Oliver had gone and there was definitely a lot that they needed to work through. 

"Good. How's Oliver?" Ray asked. As much as he hated how he had left, he knew he had good reasons. And he knew he would step up and be a good dad. He just hoped he hadn't come back with too many issues and he wouldn't leave again. Felicity had been a shell the first year he had left, when she found out she was pregnant there had been a small spark that had lit up inside her eyes but even now she wasn't the old Felicity. There was still something missing. Now maybe Oliver is back she might be herself again. 

"Tired but he seems okay. He's staying here tonight... On the sofa... We're not..."

"Felicity. Calm." Ray chuckled. "If you two were... I would be happy for you, you know." He said gently. 

"Thank you." Felicity smiled and walked back into the front room where Oliver was sat on the sofa taking in the pictures of his son on the wall. "Can I say goodnight to Ollie?" 

"Course." Ray smiled. 

Felicity walked over and sat beside Oliver. "Do you want to hear?" She asked Oliver quietly. Oliver nodded slowly. Seeing pictures of his son was one thing, but hearing him. It would definitely make the whole thing real and that's exactly what he needed. 

"Momma." Ollie's happy voice filled the line as Felicity put it on speaker. "Momma robot Ray!" 

"Ray was being a robot?" Felicity asked looking at Oliver's face. He was smiling a gentle smile, his eyes brighter than normal. 

"Yes!" Ollie giggled. "Momma?" 

"Yeah baby boy?" Felicity smiled. 

"Got robot? Burfday?" Ollie asked excitedly. 

"You have to wait and see." Felicity chuckled. She knew as excited as Ollie was to be spending extra time with Ray, the man in question would probably have has to say mommy was buying him awesome presents as an explanation to where she was. "Good night baby. I love you." 

"Love ya." Ollie squealed and Felicity could hear Ray helping him say the words and her heart melted. 

"Goodnight. Night Ray. Thanks again. I'll come pick him up in the morning." 

"Okay don't think you need to rush because this little man helped me with filing. And by help I mean my papers found a shredder..." 

"Well let's be honest Ray, that's how you do your filing. Night." Felicity ended the call and put her phone on the side. She turned her head and looked at Oliver who had his hand over his eyes. "Oliver are you... Are you okay?" 

"He sounds perfect Felicity." Oliver breathed and when he turned his head she saw that his eyes were red rimmed. Oliver Queen had been crying. 

"Oh Oliver." Felicity couldn't help herself, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Knowing he probably needed it. "Shh, it's a lot to take in." Oliver just nodded and he let down the walls that he had built so high around himself and he cried. He wasn't sad, for once the tears that pooled down his cheeks were almost happy ones. Felicity didn't hate him, after everything that he had done to her. Leaving her, betraying her... She was holding him. He couldn't believe how amazing the young lady he had fallen in love with so many years ago had become. 

"You've done an amazing job in raising him Felicity." Oliver said a few minutes later. "He's...I can't wait to meet him." 

"Tomorrow." Felicity said softly. "If...if you want?" 

"Tomorrow." Oliver nodded and he couldn't believe it. Tomorrow he would meet his son.


	5. Chapter 4

Felicity couldn't sleep. It wasn't the first time that Ollie had slept at Ray's but she still couldn't get used to it. It was almost two in the morning, his normal wake up time for a cuddle. She wrapped her arms around herself and wondered if he had woken Ray up yet. Would he be okay waking up to Ray or would he be wondering where she was? Deciding that sleep wasn't going to come to her and she was only going to make her feel more rattled she stood up and walked down to the kitchen frowning when she saw a light on. At first she wondered what the hell was going on, but then she remembered and she sighed gently to herself. Oliver was here. 

"Can't sleep?" Oliver's voice sounded as she walked into the room. He was sat at the table with a glass of water. Felicity hated how exhausted Oliver looked. 

"No... I'm missing Ollie. Find it hard to sleep when he's not here." She sighed and sat opposite him. "What about you?" 

"Sleep... Sleep just yeah it's not for me." Oliver shrugged looking down into his glass of water as though that held all of the answers he so desperately needed. 

"Nightmares?" Felicity asked gently. 

"Yes." Oliver whispered truthfully looking up at her. He knew that Felicity would never judge him. "I can't sleep without seeing all of the hurt I've caused." Felicity reached out and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. That little touch making him feel better. "I kept on telling myself that what I was doing was for the best. Then the longer I was there the worst they got." He sighed and stared at her hand in his. 

"You're not there anymore, Oliver. It's going to take time, but the nightmares they will stop. You’ve just got to remember that you have people here that are happy that you're back and once you figure out what's going to happen now you are here, things will get easier." 

"There's also people here that hate that I'm back." Oliver sighed. He wanted so much to be able to believe what she was saying, but feeling okay just felt so far away. 

"John will come round." Felicity promised. "He knows and understands why you were gone, he just wishes that you kept us involved." 

"You understand why I couldn't?" Oliver asked quietly. He really needed her to understand. 

"I do. Honestly I really do, but it does hurt because you didn't have that trust in us that we wouldn't keep your secret." She said sadly.

"It's not that I didn't trust you..." He whispered. "The League were vicious, there was no telling in what they would have done to get the answers from you. Not just torture, they used remedies that made their victims tell the truth. And then when they did they would kill them." 

"Oh." Felicity looked down. "I...I get it. I do." She whispered. Felicity sighed, she didn’t like how the conversation was going so she stood up and held her hand out for him, "Right come on, since we're both awake you can help me wrap some presents." 

"Okay." Oliver smiled and followed felicity to the living room, he was glad Felicity had changed the topic offering them both a distraction. "He's 2 on Saturday you said?" 

"Yeah, he is. And he's very excited." Felicity smiled and grabbed the bags and wrapping paper. 

"What are you doing for it?" Oliver asked softly. Oliver couldn’t believe his son was going to be two years old in two days. He was still finding it hard to believe that he had a son at all. 

"Ray has a big garden so we are having a barbecue there. He's hired a bouncy castle and some entertainment too. Just a few kids from his daycare." 

"Sounds great." Oliver smiled. 

"And you... If you..." Felicity looked at him, she really wanted him to be there. She really wanted him to be part of his son’s life, but she didn’t want to push him too hard and too fast so that he runs away, that would only hurt them all in the long run. 

"I'd love to." Oliver said cutting her off with a smile. "Thank you, Felicity. I know that none of this can be easy for you. But you..."

"It's not easy for me, you're right." Felicity said gently. "As much as I hoped it wasn't true, but I did think I would never see you again. I'm just glad I was wrong. I grew up without a father. I don't want Ollie to have to either. Yes, he has John and he has Ray, but they're not his dad. You are. So we will work through this together." 

Oliver smiled at her, his first real honest smile in years. Felicity was truly a remarkable woman. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. "Thank you." Felicity just smiled back and they spent the next hour wrapping up Ollie's presents. 

 

-x- 

"What if he doesn't like me?" Oliver said as paced the room nervously. Felicity just chuckled shaking her head. "It's not funny..."

"No it's not it's rather cute." Felicity smiled back. "Ollie loves everyone. Just don't be nervous because children pick up on nervous energy. Trust me." She grinned. "The more nervous I was the more he cried, until one day I was like I can do this. Gave myself a good speaking to and that was the first time he slept through the night." Felicity beamed. "So... Just be yourself... He loves robots and trains. But he is scared of robot trains." Felicity added. 

"Okay." Oliver chuckled. The front door opened and Oliver gulped, he took another look at Felicity and she gave him a gentle in return. This was it, he was going to meet his son. 

"Momma momma!" Ollie called out as he rushed around all of the rooms. 

"Where is she Ollie?" Ray laughed as he chased after him. Oliver could hear the excited laughter coming from the hall and he couldn’t help but chuckle at that, Felicity was doing the same. 

Felicity grinned and stood waiting for him in the living room, it took less than a minute for Ollie to run in and jump in her arms. "Momma!" 

"Hey baby boy, how was your sleepover? Was Ray good?" 

"No." Ollie chuckled and cuddled into her more, kicking his legs excitedly. 

"Hey," Ray smiled and walked over to Oliver holding his hand out. "It's good to see you." Ray was being truthful, it was good to see him, he just really hoped he would be there for Felicity and Ollie. 

"Thank you. For everything." Oliver said shaking his hand and gesturing to Felicity and Ollie.

"Don't worry about it, Oliver. I'm just glad to see you home and okay." 

"Oliver?" Ollie squeaked and turned to him. "I Ollie!" 

"Hi Ollie." Oliver said and walked over to him. He crouched down and held out his hand. "You have an awesome name." 

Ollie giggled and took his hand shaking it enthusiastically and then scrambled back to Felicity. Oliver just sat there smiling watching his son. He looked absolutely amazing and adorable. He was wearing red jeans and converses with a white shirt that looked as though he was wearing a tie and braces. He was perfect. 

"So your little monster woke up at four this morning, decided that was time for breakfast, then we watched a film on the sofa and he fell asleep at seven." Ray said to Felicity as he tickled the smaller boys belly as he spoke about him. 

"Sorry Ray." Felicity whispered. 

"Hey... I don't mind. Sleep is overrated anyway. I better go, I said I'll check in with Dig..."

"Digger digger!" Ollie clapped and Oliver couldn't help but chuckle. Ollie heard him and turned and grinned at him. The sight completely melted his heart. 

"Okay. Call if you need anything." Felicity smiled. "Thanks again." 

"Don't mention it. By Ollie." Ray grinned. “Bye Oliver. I hope to see you again soon.” 

“Definitely.” Oliver nodded. It was really good to have a friend.

"Buhbye robot!" Ollie squealed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Ray smiled and kissed his hair before heading out. "Momma momma."

"Yes baby?" Felicity smiled and carried him to the sofa and sitting him down beside Oliver. Ollie just grinned and climbed down and grabbed his train track connecting the pieces together. "Are you hungry?" Felicity asked him. 

"Yes. Yes." Ollie nodded and looked up at him. 

"Okay baby, I'm going to make you something. You stay with Oliver?" 

Ollie looked up at Oliver and nodded. The young boy grabbed two trains and climbed up to the sofa, he took Oliver's hand and pulled him down to the tracks. 

That's how Felicity found them twenty minutes later, both laying on their stomachs moving trains around tracks. Oliver had helped him add bridges to his tracks and Ollie was now mocking them up and down with the happiest smile on his face. 

"Boys, got you some food." Felicity smiled carrying the plate of sandwiches over to the table by the sofa and sat down. Ollie grinned and jumped up and grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him towards the table too. When Oliver sat down, Ollie sat on his lap. "Have you got a new friend?" 

"Yep!" Ollie beamed and cuddled back against Oliver as he nibbled at sandwich. 

Oliver smiled and looked at Felicity. "I have a friend." He grinned. 

"You do. He likes you." Felicity smiled and sat beside them. Ollie wiggled a little so his legs were draped over felicity too and hummed. Felicity sighed and looked at them and she couldn't help but feel like this was it. Her family was complete. Oliver looked at her and took her hand squeezing it, he couldn't help but think the same thing. This was his family.


	6. Chapter 5

"Well he certainly has a lot of energy." Oliver grinned as he looked down at Ollie who after four hours of playing with the trains, showing Oliver his garden and his pirate ship climbing frame and slide, he had finally decided it was time for a nap. 

"He's excited. Normally he's a little calmer." Felicity chuckled. "But around new people, well new friends that he gets to play with. He turns into an excited little whirlwind."

"I've had a really great day with him." Oliver smiled. "I thought it would be hard... I thought he wouldn't want to know me." 

"Like I said he's great with new people." Felicity smiled and tried to hide a yawn, but of course Oliver saw it. 

"Why don't you come and lay with Ollie, I'll tidy up and sort dinner out." He offered. 

Felicity frowned. "Are you sure? I mean you're tired too..." 

"I'll be fine." Oliver promised. "Does he eat everything?" 

"Oh yeah. Well not too keen on vegetables but we're trying." She says and sits beside him. Now she can feel the comfort of the soft sofa, a little nap does sound perfect. 

"Okay." Oliver smiled, he grabbed a blanket and laid Felicity into a more comfortable position making her grumble cutely, and placed Ollie against her. He smiled at the way he curled up against her so sweetly, one arm going around her waist the other had his thumb in his mouth. He tucked the blanket around them both and within a few seconds she was already asleep. 

Oliver picked up the remaining toys and put them away in the right boxes and then headed to the kitchen. Before he had left the only cooking Felicity did involved ordering take out for them at the foundry, but as he opened the fridge and saw the different fresh vegetables and homemade food he couldn't help but grin. Felicity had really become something. It took him a few minutes to decide on fresh pasta with vegetables on the side. He became so busy with cooking he hadn't heard little feet tiptoe into the room. 

Ollie had woken up and grinned at being cuddled with his momma. But now he was awake and thirsty, he headed to the kitchen and grinned when he saw his new friend Oliver in there cooking. He walked over to him and giggled excitedly. Oliver played trains with him and he had been super excited at the climbing frame and pretended to be a crocodile trying to get him. He liked his new friend. He climbed up on his chair and sat down watching him. 

Oliver turned around and grinned when he saw his son watching him. "What are you looking at little man?" He grinned. Ollie just giggled and pointed in his direction. "You okay?" Oliver asked, putting the pasta on a low boil. 

"Drinky." Ollie replied pointed to the fridge. Oliver nodded and opened the fridge and found some kids juice and grabbed him one. "Thankoo." Ollie smiled and sucked on the straw. 

Oliver couldn't stop staring at him. His son was perfect. "We are going to have pasta for dinner. Do you like pasta?" He asked him. Ollie nodded excitedly clapped his hands. "Shh mommy is sleeping." Ollie immediately stopped and smiled. "You love your momma huh?" Ollie nodded again and kept his hand over his mouth. "Come here you, you want to help make mommy a special dinner?" Ollie nodded and reached up to be picked up. Oliver did so straight away, right now he would do anything that his son asked of him and he would never be able to say no to him. Having him in his arms just felt so right. Ollie tucked his head on Oliver's shoulder still a little tired. 

"Okay mister we need to do some mixing." He grinned and grabbed a wooden spoon and put it in the pasta and helped Ollie mix it. He loved the way the small boy giggled as he mixed it. "Now a little salt." He put some in his hand and helped him sprinkle it in. "You are a fine chef mister." Ollie beamed at the praise even if he didn't quite understand what Oliver had said. 

Twenty minutes later and the food was cooking and Oliver and Ollie were sat at the table drawing. Ollie enjoyed drawing around his own hand and then was moving onto Oliver's hand and colouring it in. Oliver was still in shock at how easy it was to spend time with him, he didn't have to think too much about what was happening or what to say. It all just came to him naturally. 

"Hey, what smells so amazing?" Felicity grinned as she walked in. She had been watching them for the past ten minutes and she couldn't get the smile off of her face. 

"Momma momma!" Ollie jumped down and scrambled over. "I cook!"

"You did?" Felicity grinned and picked him up, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and then headed over and sat down beside Oliver. 

"Pasta." Ollie nodded and pointed to the pictures. "Hands!" 

"Your favourite thing to draw." Felicity smiled and looked at the pictures. "Who's is this hand?" She pointed to his smaller one and he clapped pointing at himself, when felicity pointed to the bigger one he cheered pointing to Oliver. "That's right. Such a clever baby." She smiled and settled her head against his. Ollie turned so he could pepper kisses against her. 

"Dinner will be about half an hour. Why don't you go and have a hot bubble bath and relax?" Oliver suggested. 

"That does sound good." Felicity grinned. "Thanks for tidying. Don't think the house has ever looked this clean." 

"Don't worry." Oliver smiled. "Me and Ollie have it covered don't we?" 

Ollie just nodded again excitedly. "Momma bath?"

"Yes I am going to go and have a bath and then after dinner you will be having your bath because you have daycare tomorrow." Felicity tickled him making him giggle. "Be good for Oliver okay?" 

"Okay." Ollie nodded with a grin and looked at Oliver who nodded too causing the little boy to giggle more. Felicity pressed another kiss to Ollie's hair before standing up and heading to the bathroom. 

Running a bath and grabbing some leggings and a comfortable jumper for after, she couldn't help but grin. Everything was going so perfect. For once she wasn't worrying about anything, there was no doubt in her mind about not being all she could be for her son. After one day with Oliver back and with them both, everything just felt complete.

 

Dinner was a fun affair. Ollie chatted excitedly to them both about robots. Mostly what he said was 'robot ray birthday robots' Oliver surprised felicity by speaking to him just excitedly even though they were both repeating the same thing over and over. Ollie insisted that Oliver bath him too and Oliver couldn't argue with him, so that's how he ended up being covered in bubbles and holding a very cuddly and now sleepy young boy. 

"Honestly I think it's you." Felicity said. "He likes you already so much. I've not seen him like this with anyone." She found his pyjamas (of course it was a robot onesie) and put a fresh diaper on him before changing him. He was practically asleep in Oliver's arms and felicity just couldn't stop watching them. Oliver wanted to ask if that included Ray, but he was scared of the answer. He gently tucked his son into his crib and smiled watching him. 

"Every time I see him... I just can't help but love him even more." Oliver said as he stood over him. 

"I know exactly what you mean." Felicity said and put the nightlight on for him, before heading out. "We were going to stay at Ray's tomorrow... It's a little tradition we created, movies and popcorn before his birthday party. It's what we had been doing when I fell into labour." She explained. "I... Ollie and Ray are looking forward to it. But... You can join us?"

"Do you think Ray would mind?" Oliver asked. "I really wouldn't want to impose." 

"You wouldn't be." She assured him. "I'll talk to Ray tomorrow. I have work and Ollie goes to daycare, normally till about four or five but you can pick him up early if you like."

"I’d love to." Oliver grinned. "I... I haven't got much else to do actually." 

"Well tomorrow how about you try and make amends with John..." Felicity pressed lightly. 

"That... That sounds like a good... Scary but good idea." Oliver nodded. 

"He'll listen. Maybe not tomorrow but it will be a good start." Felicity stood up. "Goodnight Oliver." 

"Goodnight Felicity." Oliver smiled and headed to the spare room, where sleep found him almost straight away, and he slept until six in the morning with a smile on his face. Only to be woken up by his son’s voice. And he decided that was an okay way to wake up in the morning.


	7. Chapter 6

Oliver walks with Felicity to Ollie's day care, it's in the same neighbourhood as Felicity's house, again she claims it's the safest one in Sterling, and Oliver looks around and the quiet neighbourhood he can’t help but agree. Ollie walks between them, his hand holding them both and they're swinging his arms every now and again making him giggle. There's no doubt in Oliver’s mind that the day care Ollie goes to his private, he's wearing grey shorts, with grey socks and black trainers and a red polo shirt with a bee logo on the pocket. As he looks at him he wonders if that's what he looked like at that age, little uniform on with an excited face. There was no doubt that all of his schooled life he had been in a uniform similar to his sons. He just hoped his son would gain more from a private school education than he did. 

"What are you going to do at nursery today?" Felicity asks him and Oliver thinks that this is maybe a little routine of theirs and he feels so privileged to be able to watch.

"Paint paint." Ollie decides after a few moments of thinking. "Play Sara?" He asked thinking of John’s daughter, and his best friend. 

"Sara isn't at your nursery remember baby, she's a big girl. But you'll see her tomorrow at your..." 

"Burfday." Ollie grins and Oliver chuckles, the way he pronounced some words were just the sweetest thing. 

"That's right. Now, Oliver might pick you up today, okay?" 

Ollie looked at Oliver and then nodded. "No momma?" 

"I'll see you at home." She promised ruffling his unruly hair. They reached the nursery and Oliver followed Felicity in. He checked out the bullet proof glass, the double locks on the door, security cameras all around and he agreed that this was probably the best nursery for their son. He was sure there were banks in the area with less security. 

Ollie led them to his room and smiled at his teacher. "Bye momma. Bye Oliver." He said and hugged them both, Oliver watched him for a few minutes as Felicity spoke to the teacher about Oliver picking up and explained a little of the situation. It seemed Oliver had been in the army and had believed to be lost in a mission assumed to be dead. He felt a pang in his heart as he thought about Felicity having to make a story up to cover for his a absence. But he decided then that he will never leave them again. As he watches Ollie he grins as Ollie tells his friends 'that's my Oliver'. Oliver just beams, Ollie is already counting him as his and kg makes his heart ache. He really was a dad. 

"Ready to go?" Felicity smiled at Oliver. Truthfully she had been ready for five minutes but she understood that Oliver wanted to watch his son. 

"Huh. Oh yeah." He nodded and turned to her. With one last wave they both headed out. "He called me his Oliver." Oliver said he couldn't hide the glee from his voice. He really didn't want to either. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops that he was Ollie's and he always would be.

"He really likes you." Felicity smiled and led them back down to her street to get the car. "Want me to drop you off at the club? John works down there now. His pretence is now Thea’s main security." 

"Yes. Please." Oliver nodded. 

"Okay, I finish work at five. I'm still at Palmer Industries." 

"As Rays executive assistant?" He asked curiously. 

"Vice President." She said chewing her lip. "I hate the title. I don't really do anything that I didn't do before. But he insisted. He wanted to make me sign it straight away in case anything you know... Morbid but..."

"It's an amazing promotion. I'm proud of you. You always hated the term executive assistant." 

"That's true." She chuckled fondly at the memory. "Ray does get me to get him coffee though." 

"How dare he." Oliver joked and they fell into a comfortable silence. Oliver couldn't really remember the last time he had made jokes or actually laughed with someone. Felicity just made everything seem so easy. So normal. And after everything that had happened to him, to them, normal felt really good right now. 

Felicity parks outside the club and reaches into her bag. "This is for you..." She hands him a key, the key ring attached is of a baby picture of Ollie. He looks to be about three months old, and he’s wearing a blue and white striped baby grow and has a sweet smile on his lips. 

"Felicity..." Oliver breathed as he took the key. 

"He's your son, like I said I would never make it so you can't see him. And it's a key to my house and to our lives. And yes he will eventually know that you're his dad and at least he can say his dad is there with him. I mean... If you..." 

"Thank you." Oliver smiled. "For everything. I... I'll be there. For him and for you." 

Felicity looked a little relieved and a soft blush covered her cheeks. "That's all I could ask for." She smiled. "I'll see you at home about five?"

"Sounds perfect." Oliver beamed. 

 

-x- 

John was at his desk in the foundry. Over the years he had gotten used to being here, though the main business didn't happen until the evening where Laurel and Thea would go out on patrol there were always searches and leads to follow. Most days Thea would insist he work upstairs in the club, she had made her office big enough for the two of them. Insisting that he didn't need to sit in the dark the whole time. But right now the darkness of the foundry was somewhat of a blessing. That was until he heard the doors roll open and Oliver stood in front of him an awkward apologetic look on his stubbled face. 

"Thea is upstairs." John said not looking his way. 

"I know. She's the one that let me in..." Oliver said softly. "Cause I don't know any of the codes." 

"Why should you? This isn't yours anymore." John glared. 

"I know. I didn't mean..." 

"Do you know who changed the codes, Oliver? Felicity. Two weeks after we came home without you. She didn't come here for days, then one night she did. And she was so drunk, she was screaming and smashing things. She hated you. You ripped her to pieces!" Oliver felt the blow of each word to his heart. John was standing now, pacing around and Oliver knew that John needed to get this out of his system. "I found her. Her hands were bleeding from where she had smashed up your case. I had never seen her like that before. She said that would be the last time she cried for you. Of course we all know it wasn't. But she was getting better at pretending. And she changed the codes because even if you did come back you wouldn't be welcome." 

Oliver looked down bowing his head. Guilt all over his face. Of course he knew felicity would be angry with him, that was the Felicity he had expected to come home to. "Then she found out she was pregnant?" He asked tentatively. 

"Yes. And those feelings came back so hard. She was in hospital for two weeks." John sighed shaking his head. "And then all she felt was guilt." Oliver couldn't meet John's eyes. He had no idea that any of this happened. "Guilt that she was having your baby and you wouldn't even know." 

"I..." Oliver wanted to say something, he knew he should say something, but really, what was there to say? 

"So she might forgive and forget, Oliver but me... I won't because I saw what you did to her." John sighed. "And that's not even forgetting what you did to Lyla and to Sara. So yes, I get that you're going to be around for Felicity and for Ollie, and I will no doubtedly be seeing you around, and I'll be civil for Ollie and Felicity's sake. But nothing more." 

"Okay." Oliver said quietly. There was no point in him saying anything more. Not yet. He nodded towards him before walking back out. His heart aching so much at the thought of what Felicity had been through all because of him.


	8. Chapter 7

Felicity walked into the office, she had smiled and greeted her friends on the way answering a few questions about Ollie. It made her smile that they all seemed to care so much about her and her son. She had never really had a tight group of friends until she joined team Arrow and they soon became family, but now she knows she can call at least five friends up if she ever needs a chat outside of the foundry and that makes her feel a little lighter. 

"Good Morning." Ray grins, he's waiting in their joined office with his big smile on his face. Felicity finds his smile a comfort, she has never met anyone as chirpy as Ray, and considering what he had been through in the past, she found that rather incredible. 

"What have you done?" Felicity asked. The last time he wore that smile was when he had added fire shooters from his atom suit. Something Felicity was glad didn't stick. 

"I have officially finished Ollie's birthday present." Ray grinned, he was practically bouncing on his feet. 

"Do I want to ask…?" Felicity smiled, she was a little worried. She knew Ray would never intentionally harm her boy, but sometimes his imagination liked to get the better of him. 

"Well probably not, no." Ray answered back, his smile never faltering. "It's a surprise. I have got you a coffee, extra sugar and pancakes. Blueberry..." Ray gestured to the breakfast he had set out on the desk. 

"Ooh." Felicity grinned and headed over to the desk and sat down, he took a chair and sat too and they enjoyed a comfortable breakfast, Felicity idly filling him about what meetings he had that day and where they were in research for the latest tech. 

"So how's Oliver?" Ray asked cutting Felicity off. The blonde really wasn’t surprised at Ray’s interruption, she knew this was what breakfast was about. Ray wasn’t exactly subtle. 

"He's okay." Felicity shrugged. "He's coping really well. I thought there would be more tears or more aggression but he's different. He's not the Oliver who left, he's calm and he smiles. It's... It's like a normal Oliver has come out of the horrible world he had been sucked into." 

"That's good. And since he you know can't be the arrow does he know what he wants to do?" 

"I don't know." Felicity shrugged. "We haven't really spoken about things like that. Just Ollie..."

"Ollie likes him?" Ray asked. 

"Loves him. But you know Ollie. Last week the tree in the garden was his best friend and he liked to talk to it... He's easily pleased with company." Felicity smiled. 

"Felicity, you don't have to do that." Ray said gently. "Oliver is his dad. I know they should have a bond. I'm not jealous, you don't have to make it sound so easy like that." 

"Sorry I just... I've already told Oliver that you're a big part of mine and Ollie's life and that's not going to change." 

Ray smiled at that, truly touched. "Thank you." He tilted his head and looked towards his dearest friend. "How are you doing about it?" He asked softly. 

"I'm... I... I don't know. I'm happy he's back. I really am. But I'm also terrified." 

"Of him leaving?" He guessed. 

"Not just of him leaving. Of him realising he doesn't want the normal life. Of him missing fighting and killing." She breathed. "He's killed, Ray. He broke up the League. That's got to have taken some fight not to mention lives! Am I crazy for wanting him in my child's life?" Felicity didn't realise that at some point she had started to cry. But when Ray pulled her into his arms and held her she couldn't stop. "Him being back here is all I've wished for, for the past two years."

"And he's back and I believe that he's not going to do anything to hurt you." Ray said lightly. 

"How do you know?" Felicity whispered. 

"Because I saw the way he looked at you. Like there was nothing more important than being there with you and Ollie." Ray said thinking back to how he saw him with Ollie yesterday. 

"That was only a minute you saw." Felicity breathed trying to calm herself down. 

"It was all I needed." He assured her. "What you're feeling. I'm guessing is normal. Not that I have any experience with an ex lover coming back pretty much from the dead." He sighed. "But I think you need to take it one day at a time. Don't push too much on him and he won't feel overwhelmed..." 

"I've already given him a key to my house..." Felicity sighed. 

"Well that's okay because I am assuming you're living together?"

"Kinda. I mean he has slept in the spare room. He hasn't got anywhere else. But I want him to be there. He's missed so much and I can see that in his eye. When he looks at Ollie, he just sees the boy that he is and doesn't know how he came to be this amazing boy." 

"No, maybe not. And maybe telling him stories will help, but he will see the amazing boy he will be." Ray said and felicity nodded. "You okay now?"

"I got tears on your shirt." Felicity sighed and pulled away. 

"I'm used to it." Ray joked. It wasn't the first time that Felicity had broken down in his arms over the past two years. And he didn't think it would be the last either. But he himself had cried too and she had been there for him so she knew he would never judge her for her emotions. 

"Thanks." Felicity said now completely calm. 

Ray smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Now I am assuming you want to cancel tonight?" 

"No!" Felicity said with a smile. "We are really looking forward to it. I was just wondering..." 

"If Oliver could join us? I've already got the spare room ready for him." Ray smiled and Felicity knew that there was one of the many reasons she loved Ray. 

 

Oliver headed towards the nursery at 2, he figured three hours alone with his son wouldn't be too hard. Truthfully, he was completely terrified. He had no idea what to expect. What if he got to the nursery and Ollie didn't even want to see him, couldn't remember him. As he was showed in he saw his little boy sitting in the book corner, a little book in his lap and he was smiling excitedly pointing at the pictures. Oliver watched, his heart completely melting. He smiled towards the teacher and just stayed watching him, it took about five minutes before Ollie looked up and his face completely lit up. "Oliver!" Ollie said excitedly and stood up rushing towards him. 

"Hey you." Oliver smiled, relief rushing through him as Ollie wrapped his arms around him. He had been terrified of his son not wanting to see him and here he was having the biggest cuddle he could muster. He picked him up and kissed his hair. "You okay?" 

"Come read." Ollie said jumping down and pulling at his hand. Oliver looked towards the teacher who nodded her head. Sitting down in the small book corner, Ollie climbed into his lap and put a book in his hand. "Read!" 

"Please?" Oliver smiled and Ollie nodded repeating the word. Oliver took the book and started to read it, surprising himself with how easy he was at putting on the voices and making Ollie laugh. As the story was finished a group of children had gathered around to listen to the story. Oliver chuckled looking at them all. "They you're friends Ollie?" 

"Yes!" Ollie grinned and pointed to them "Harry my best friend!" He nodded and Harry waved excitedly. Harry looked to be a little older, he had brown hair with dark eyes. Oliver thought briefly of Tommy, he had met him in nursery. He wondered if their friendship would be as strong as his was with Tommy. "And that Jonas and Charlie!" 

"Hello." Oliver said smiling at them all. "Do you want one more story and then go to the park?" 

"Yes please." Ollie grinned and found another story for him looking excited at the idea of going to the park. Oliver smiled and read the story, once again adding little voices to it and soon more children had gathered around. Once the story was finished Ollie jumped up excitedly. "Park park!" 

"Come on then." He grinned. Ollie raced to put his coat on and grab his bag. "He's had a good morning?" He asked the teacher. 

"He's had a great day. We did clay modelling, and he really liked doing that. When it dries you can take it home. He's been talking about you as well. Happy to have you here."

"That's great. And I'm happy to be here." Oliver smiled. "Right come on mister let's go to the park."

Ollie nodded and hugged all of his friends excitedly before taking hold of his hand and walking with him. Ollie chatted excitedly about his morning, Oliver finding it a little difficult to keep up, but nodded and said what he could to keep up enthusiastically. They reached the park near the house and Ollie instantly ran to the slide and started to climb up. Oliver hovered at the bottom feeling slightly nervous, what if he fell and hurt himself? What if he couldn't catch him. He stood anxiously watching as he waved his hands from the top. "Look!" He cheered before sitting at the top of the slide "come catch!" He pointed to the bottom of the slide and Oliver ran down to where his son was directing him to go. Once he was in the right position Ollie let go of the slides and went down for Oliver to scoop him back up in the air. 

"Fun?" Oliver asked. 

"Again." Ollie nodded and raced back to the top of the slide. 

That's how they spent two amazing hours bonding and playing at the park. Ollie continued to tell him excitedly about his birthday and his party and that Harry was going to be there. At four Oliver felt his phone vibrate and he answered it. 

"Hey Felicity," Oliver smiled, just hearing her voice made him smile. 

"Hey how's it going?" She asked. Oliver expected to hear worry in her voice but he couldn't hear that. She really trusted him. 

"We are at the park." Oliver answered. 

"Ooh, I'm on my way home. I forgot I ordered Ollie's main present and it's coming tonight. So Ray said he'll take Ollie for dinner and then me and you can set it up..." Felicity said. Oliver could tell she was sucking her lip, she sounded nervous. 

"That sounds like a good idea. Gives us a chance to talk too." 

"Exactly." Felicity sounded relieved. "Me and Ray will come and meet you at the park," 

"Okay. We'll see you soon." Oliver said and Ollie shouted 'Bye Momma!'. 

"Bye baby. Bye Oliver." She said and ended the call. Oliver smiled and cuddled Ollie, his stomach aching with nerves at the upcoming conversation with Felicity.


	9. Chapter 8

"So what's his present?" Oliver asked. Felicity and Ray had arrived an hour ago and they spent another hour playing in the park - Ollie had insisted that Felicity go on the swings and Ray go down the slide before they could even think about leaving. Oliver not so secretly loved how stubborn and cutely demanding his son was to Felicity, because the look on her face every time he asked her to go on the swings was just beautiful. Felicity once wouldn’t have laughed at being on a swing or putting herself in any situation that could leave her looking even a little bit stupid. But now, she was laughing and smiling as she pushed herself on the swing, not caring that a few parents were looking at her. Oliver was proud at how physical his son was, at one point he had even used the monkey bars to try and pull himself up. Oliver was reminded of his salmon bars and couldn't help but grin at the thought. Ollie had declared that he was hungry and jumped at the chance to go for dinner with Ray once Fellicity and Oliver said they would meet him at Rays soon. 

"A bed. He saw it on the TV and showed a lot of interest." She smiled as they walked into the house, she shrugged her coat and shoes off and smiled as Oliver did the same. "What did you do today? Other than the park." She added quickly. 

"I went to see John." He sighed quietly. "Not that it went very well." 

"Oh?" She asked. She had moved towards Ollie's room, Oliver following behind her. 

"He... He's angry. I understand why." Oliver looked down. "He told me... Told me about how things were when I left." 

"Oh." Felicity sighed. "It... It..." Felicity couldn’t find the words to say. Was she sorry Oliver knew the reality of his actions? Was she sorry that John had most likely told him in a rather blunt to the point way? She really didn’t know where her sentence was going, but thankfully Oliver had cut her off. 

"I'm sorry that I left you like that. To deal with me being gone. I wish I could have done it differently. Hell I wish I didn't have to do it all. But it was me leaving or you all dying." He sighed. "I couldn't..." It was Oliver’s turn to be cut off mid sentence. 

"I know Oliver. And so does John." Felicity said taking his hand softly. "We were angry with ourselves too." He shot her a confused look. "We were angry because we hadn't managed to find a way to stop it either. It was our first real moment where we had really failed. And the situation was... It was just hard. We had all of these pent up emotions and we could either cry... And I did...A lot. Or we could use our emotions to heal. Which we eventually did. We were angry... A lot of thugs got the brunt of Johns, Laurels and Thea’s anger. Something I know they're not proud of." She added. "We built the foundry up again, you were gone but the mission, all of the good that you did as The Arrow... We couldn't let that slip away. So we carried on. It got better every day. Yes, we were still wishing you were here with us, but it did get easier. We would talk about you, what you would do, and sometimes it wasn't bitter... Sometimes it was just four friends grieving someone they loved. We were getting into that right place. It was no where near perfect but we were getting there. I think... If you had come back in six months or a year later. It would have been a bit easier. Not that I want you to go and come back..." 

"I understand." Oliver said gently. And it was the truth. They hadn't finished grieving their loss and he had just popped up. It would never be easy for them, he knew that but a little more distance might have helped. 

"But you are here and I just want you to know... I'm not too sure how I feel about it." Felicity finally found the words hard to say, not knowing how he would take it. "I just... It's confusing for me..." 

"I understand," Oliver felt like he had been saying those words a lot. 

"I mean... It's like bumping into a one night stand after two and a bit years wondering what the protocol is..." 

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle at the description. It was so very Felicity. "I like to think we were more than a one night stand," he added gently not missing the way her eyes lit up. 

"Me too. But it does still stand..." She said finally meeting his eyes. 

"That night, it was all that got me through. Thinking of you... You were my hope. You've always been my hope. No matter what i did, no matter how dark I had to become... There was always you. I know it's a cliche Felicity, but you really are the light to all of this darkness. And I like to believe that if I had stayed, eventually we would have found each other. We were a long time coming." He said and she smiled tearfully at those words.

"I think so too." She says. "I was always just waiting for you to realise you deserved more... Even when I was with Ray... It... It didn't feel right. Not just for me I mean that would be a horrible thing for me to say..." 

"I get it." Oliver chuckled stopping her mid ramble. 

"He was moving on from his past... And I was trying to see if moving on was an option for me. And it wasn't. It's why me and Ray are so close, and I can cry and shout and just be me around him because he knows exactly how I am feeling. Only now be doesn't because his love never came back." 

"I am glad you had someone to help you through it." Oliver breathed. "But I am back now, and I will not push you into anything. If you want to stay friends for the rest of our lives then I will be there. But if you want more; know that I will be there whenever you're ready. I've waited years to come home to you Felicity. I'll wait another lifetime." He finished his sentence brushing his thumb against her cheek, wiping away the few tears that fell. 

"I... I don't want to be just friends. But I'm not ready to... It wouldn't be fair to Ollie right now. If we... If we didn't work out he would... He wouldn't understand. And..." 

"So we will wait until you are ready. But I will be here." He assured her. "Never think that if we weren't to work I wouldn't be there for Ollie. Because I really would. He's my son and I would do anything for him." 

"I know." Felicity smiled. "Thank you." 

 

They spent the rest of the night catching up on little things as they moved Ollie's room around, his new bed arrived. It was shaped like a space rocket and had little steps to get into the bed and had stars around the edges. It was amazing and Oliver knew his son would love it. Felicity took some of his baby toys out putting them in storage. "He's such a lucky boy." Oliver said looking around. "My room was like this when I was about five. I was obsessed with planets, me and my dad made them and hung them up... I remember being scared to sleep so I would make stories about the adventures I would have on each planet." 

"Maybe you can do that with Ollie. He'd really like that." Felicity smiled, she felt a pang of sadness for the boy who couldn’t sleep, and instead of taking comfort from his parents he kept himself occupied by telling stories. 

"Me too." Oliver breathed. "I... I didn't get him a birthday present." He said looking down. "I mean... I looked in shops and I just didn't know what to get him." 

"It's okay. We... Why don't we take him out on Sunday? Just you and me. The science museum maybe? You can pick him something from there." Felicity suggested.

"That sounds great. Thank you." He smiled softly. 

"Right come on then grab your bag it's sleepover time." Felicity grinned. Oliver just chuckled softly before following her out.


	10. Chapter 9

Oliver was lying in his bed when he heard it. Soft whimpering. Not loud enough to be full on crying, but it was getting there. He sat up and padded across the hall of Rays rather large house and opened the door to Ollie's nursery. His son was standing up on his cot, it looked as though he has been trying to climb out and got his foot caught between the bars. 

"Oh no buddy, what happened?" Oliver said gently as he walked over, gently he pushed his foot free and scooped him up rubbing his slightly red foot in his hand. Ollie just buried his head in Oliver's chest taking comfort in the now familiar smell of his new friend. "Want to come and cuddle with me so we don't wake your momma and Ray?" Ollie nodded, Oliver assumed the young boy was already falling asleep on his chest. Oliver tucks him into his bed and lays beside him, Ollie rolls over so his head his cushioned on Oliver's chest and he grins to himself. 

Oliver didn't fall back to sleep, not because of nightmares or thoughts from his past haunting him, but it was now of worries of his future rattling him. For the first time in his life he didn't have a plan and that scared him. For as long as he could remember he always had a plan for his future and how he wanted his life to be. As a child his plan was simple, have fun and spend as much time as he could with his parents, as a teenager his plan was a result of the childhood one; rebel against his parents for lack of time spent with him growing up, then it was to play the lifestyle as much as he could, enjoy a few years of partying and doing anything he wanted before he would eventually settle down. He had that planned too, he liked to have think going on the Gambit with Sara was that last act of rebelling, when he had come home he would have settled down with Laurel, moved in together, married with children. Maybe he had been naive to think she would have forgiven him but he would have tried. When he was on the island his plan was simple do whatever he could do to get home. And being with the league it was the same thing. But now he was home and he was almost settled down, he has a child, and he had felicity and he believed deep down that they would be married eventually. As much as he had said he would wait for her as long as she needed, he knew if wouldn't be a life time he would have to wait. But he couldn't just stay at home, he needed a business, a plan, he would go crazy if he was left to do nothing. He just really didn't know what was left for him to do career wise. It would be a conversation to have with Felicity another day he decided. Today was his son's birthday and he wanted it to be as angst free as possible. 

 

Felicity woke up around seven, at first she smiled at her ability to have slept so peacefully but then panic rose in her stomach and she rushed towards the nursery where her son should be sleeping. She was just about to open the door when she heard giggling, she turned towards the door to see Oliver sat on his bed with Ollie hiding under the covers. "Quick quiet Ollie I don't think she's seen you just yet." Oliver said with a smile turning and looking at Felicity with a smile. Catching onto the game and letting her heart calm down from the initial panic of not waking up for Ollie, she padded into the room quietly. 

"Oliver have you seen Ollie?" Felicity said her voice almost singing, causing Ollie to giggle more under the covers - his feet kicking excitedly against Oliver. 

"Nope..." Oliver hummed. 

"That's a shame because I have birthday kisses for him..." Felicity sighed dramatically. At that Ollie pulled the covers away showing off his rumpled face and a big grin. 

"Ollie here!" Ollie declared jumping up and wrapping his arms around Felicity's neck. "Momma!" 

"There you are birthday boy." Felicity smiled wrapping her arms around her waist and swinging him around making him giggle even more. 

"Kisses!" Ollie prompted once the spinning had stopped and felicity covered his face in kisses making him giggle. 

"Has he been up long?" Felicity asked sitting on the corner of the bed. Ollie jumping between them. 

"He woke up a few hours ago, he didn't cry just made some noise. I was awake so I heard. Once he was on the bed he was fast asleep... It's... It's okay that I brought him back to bed?" He asked nervously. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. 

"Course it is." Felicity reached out and squeezed his hand. "Stop second guessing yourself with him. You're doing great." 

"Great." Ollie nodded to Oliver his eyes wide as he watched the conversation. "Momma... Hungry." 

"Hmm what can we feed birthday boy?" Felicity asked him. 

"Cake." Ollie grinned 

"Cake is later." Felicity chuckled. "Uncle dig is bringing it." 

"Digger." Ollie corrected his eyebrows scrunched up. 

"That's right." Felicity giggled. "Let's go and have some pancakes we have a few hours before everyone comes." She said adding the last bit to Oliver who nodded standing up. 

Ollie jumped down off of the bed and grabbed felicity and Oliver's hand pulling them both down to the kitchen where Ray was already making pancakes, there was a banner above the table saying 'Happy 2nd Birthday Ollie' and of course it was decorated with robots. 

"That's me!" Ollie cheered jumping up and down. 

"That sure is. Happy birthday mister." Ray grinned and Ollie darted towards him. 

"Just so I know... Has Ollie met the Atom?" Oliver asked felicity quietly. 

"Kinda..." Felicity said chewing her lip. "He's seen the suit."

"No wonder he's obsessed." Oliver grinned. 

"Don't worry Thea has already put him for archery lessons. They start when he's 4." She said rolling her eyes. 

"Well that's good then." Oliver grinned. 

"Uhuh." She chuckled. "He's already so much like you already... Let’s give it a few years before we get him a green hood..." 

"You think he's like me?" Oliver asked his eyes wide. 

"Of course I do." Felicity smiled. "Have you seen how physical the boy is? He sure as hell didn't get that from my side of the family. My moms former part time job does not count..."

"No. It doesn't." Oliver smiled. "But... I mean being physical and stuff it's normal for a two year old boy..." 

"Right, but I just see a lot of you in him. You might not agree, Thea sees it and Laurel." Felicity shrugged and turned her attention back to Ollie who was now helping Ray make the pancakes. 

Oliver watched too, Ollie was so excited this morning it was so adorable to watch. He helped Ray make the pancakes adding extra chocolate chip ones in his and Felicity's - he even winked at her when she noticed causing everyone to burst out laughing. Once breakfast was finished felicity bathed Ollie and dressed him in a pair of charcoal skinny jeans, and a black and white shirt with little robots on, and converses. Felicity had changed into a pink dress with a love heart gap over the chest and matching heels. Oliver was reminded of the felicity he had left, how her bright outfits always made the foundry seem lighter. "You look beautiful." Oliver couldn't help but say as she walked down. During Ollie's bath time he and Ray had finished setting up the garden, Ray had done a lot the night before and Oliver had to hand it to him it looked absolutely amazing. 

"Thank you." Felicity blushed bowing her head shyly. 

"I beautiful?" Ollie asked tugging on Oliver's trousers. 

"You are handsome." Oliver grinned and scooped him up. Between the three adults they spent the next two hours entertaining Ollie and finishing setting up. Ray had organised a bouncy castle to be set up in his garden and that had arrived and been blown up and Ollie was excitedly jumping inside on it when the doorbell rang. 

Felicity left the boys to it, Ray of course was inside the castle too and Felicity had a feeling that it wouldn't take long for Oliver to join them. "Thank goodness some girl company." Felicity grinned as she opened the door to Thea, Laurel "And of course thank goodness for you Captain." She added to Captain Lance. 

"Where are they?" Thea grinned. 

"Bouncy castle." Felicity said fondly. 

"Ray went all out," Laurel grinned. 

"It is Ray..." Felicity shook her head and showed them to the garden. 

Oliver walked over and looked towards Laurel nervously. "Hi Laurel..." 

"Its good to see you." Laurel smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. 

Relief washed over Oliver. Someone else didn't hate him. "Thank you. You too... I'm..." 

"You don't have to explain to me Oliver. I'm used to you coming back. It's what you do." She winked and pulled away. 

"Good to see you again, Oliver." Captain Lance smiled. Oliver nodded towards him somewhat awkwardly, he wasn't too sure what he knew and looked at Felicity for help but Lance started talking again. "Laurel told me you left town for personal reasons... I hope you've cleared your head now. You have a wonderful family that need you." 

"I know. And I'm back now." Oliver nodded. 

"Captain!" Ollie squealed and ran over to him and to Oliver's amusement - and everyone else's - started to make police car noises. Oliver wasn't too sure what to expect but he grinned when Lance picked him up. 

"Happy birthday." He smiled. "Now we are not doing presents till later but... This one is special." He sat him down and grabbed a small box. "Open it..."

Ollie looked over to Felicity who nodded at him and he opened the box slowly, gasping when he saw a shiny police badge. "Now you're a captain too." Lance smiled and clicked it onto his shirt. 

"Momma!" Ollie clapped excitedly bouncing up and down.

"What do you say?" Felicity smiled. 

"Thankoo!" He grinned over at Lance. Lance smiled and rubbed his back before Ollie ran off to show Ray. 

"You okay?" Felicity asked Oliver softly. He had been so busy just staring and watching his son play on the bouncy castle he hadn't really noticed that everyone had headed towards the seats that Ray had set out. 

"Yeah." He smiled turning to look at her. 

"I know it's a little overwhelming." She said gently and reached down and took his hand in hers. "But we are going to have a great day today and tomorrow it will be just the three of us and we will deal with the future another day. But we will do it together." 

Oliver smiled, he couldn't help his actions he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, the little touch sending his nerves on fire and as she smiled back he remembered every single reason why he had fallen in love with her.


	11. Chapter 10

“Harry!” Ollie bounced excitedly when he saw his friend run up to him. Oliver watched the interaction with a fond smile, they hugged and Ollie helped Harry take off his shoes so that he could play on the bouncy castle with him. Oliver turned when he heard giggling and saw Felicity in a bright conversation with what Oliver assumed to be Harry’s mom. He had never really thought of Felicity as social, before he had left there was never really any time for friends, she was either at QA in an office on her own, and then she was at the foundry. Oliver had assumed when they had first met that social interactions were not that common for her because of how she rambled, but then he realised that was part of her charm. But watching as she spoke, he was happy to see that she had friends. 

“Oliver, this is Angie, Harry’s mom.” Felicity smiled introducing him, once again he had been caught staring. Thankfully, Felicity didn’t seem to mind. 

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you.” Oliver smiled shaking her hand. 

“You too. Glad to see you home.” She said lightly and turned to see her son waving at her. “Harry is rather fond of your son. Not to mention all he spoke about last night was how Ollie’s dad read stories at nursery with funny voices…” 

“You did?” Felicity smiled tilting her head to the side and watching as Oliver blushed. 

“Was the best part of Harry’s day yesterday,” Angie grinned, winking at Felicity who giggled again. Oliver loved that sound. 

“It was fun.” Was all Oliver could think to say. The doorbell rang and Oliver used that as a quick escape and went to answer it, he almost wished he didn’t when he saw John, Lyla and Sara at the door. 

“Hi,” Oliver opened the door. 

“Oliver.” Lyla nodded and walked past him with Sara, John just walked past the cake box in his hand. 

“Digger!” Ollie’s loud voice raced through the hallway. 

“Hey birthday boy.” Diggle smiled and ruffled his hair. “You know what this is?”

“Cake! Cake!” Ollie replied jumping up and down to try and see what it was. 

“My cake.” John smiled.

“No! My cake!” Ollie giggled back. “Oliver Digger got cake.” Ollie pointed when Oliver walked past. 

“Does he?” Oliver smiled. “For me?” 

“No me.” Ollie giggled and used Oliver’s legs to climb up to see the cake but Oliver scooped him away so he couldn’t. 

“You can see your cake later. Now, let’s go and see if Ray’s big feet have popped the castle yet.” Oliver smiled and Ollie nodded giggling hysterically. John watched the two walk away and sighed, as much as part of him wanted to he couldn’t bring himself to forgive him for everything he had done, no matter how good he was with Ollie, or how much that little boy adored him. 

 

“Hey Felicity,” John smiled as he caught her alone in the kitchen. The party had been in full swing for almost three hours now with more children from Ollie’s nursery arriving. 

“Hey,” Felicity smiled and turned to see him. “I’m sorry that we haven’t had a chance to talk…” 

“Felicity, you have no reason to be sorry.” John assured her. “I understand that you have your family now, as much as you might deny it you’ve wanted this for a long time.” 

“Are you angry at me?” Felicity asked quietly. That was what she was scared of. Her and John had bonded so much over the betrayal of Oliver, when it was just them at the two of them at the foundry they shared memories and tears and angry rants that they wouldn’t let anyone else ever hear. But now it was as though she had just pushed those moments aside and welcomed Oliver back with open arms. 

“Oh Felicity, no, I am not angry at you.” John said gently. “I know that it’s not easy for you either. But you are doing what you know is best for Ollie,” 

“Do you think it’s best for him?” She asked. 

“Yes. He needs his dad in his life, and Oliver needs his son.” John nodded. “And you need Oliver too.” Felicity just bowed her head. He was right, she really did need him in her life, but admitting it now made her feel weak almost. “Now, come on what’s bothering you?” 

“Nothing,” Felicity smiled. “I just...It’s a bit busy out there, and I just needed a minute.” 

“Okay.” John said softly. “Ollie is a great kid, Felicity. You’ve done such an amazing job with him.” 

“I didn’t do it alone. I had you, and Ray, Thea and Laurel. I was never alone with him.” Felicity smiled. 

“But it was mostly you, we were there for the both of you, but all of the decisions, everything that little boy is, is from you.” John smiled and rubbed her shoulder. “Now, shall we go outside and gather everyone for cakes and presents?” 

“That sounds good.” Felicity smiled and wiped her eyes quickly. John just smiled and guided her back out. 

John called everyone to sit down and then he and Ray added the candles to the cake and carried it out, singing Happy Birthday, all of the guests started to join in too and Ollie even started singing, not understanding they were singing it to him. Oliver and Felicity were sat with Ollie between them and he had both of their hands in his and was holding them tight. When Ollie saw the cake he gasped and looked over at Ray who beamed at it too. It was a miniature robot with O in the middle. 

“It’s a robot.” Ollie told Oliver quietly.

“I can see that.” Oliver giggled. 

They cut the cake and gathered the presents from Ollie’s nursery friends because they would be going soon. Ollie was very pleased with all of his presents from them, he had received some superhero toys and books and Harry had gotten him a remote control robot dog. Ollie secretly loved that one the best. When all of his nursery friends left Ollie waved goodbye hugging them all and thanking them for coming, then he ran up to Felicity and cuddled her. 

“Are you okay baby?” Felicity asked, Ollie just nodded his head in her shoulder. “Been a busy day huh bub?” Ollie nodded again and chewed on his thumb. “Come on, it’s just family now so you can chill a bit.” Ollie nodded and looked up to see everyone chatting and he smiled. “Want to play with your robot dog?” Ollie nodded and jumped down to get it. 

“He okay?” Oliver asked, he had been sat with Thea catching up a little. 

“Think it’s all been a bit overwhelming for him today.” Felicity said softly. “But he’s enjoyed it. Think he’s tired.” Oliver nodded and watched as Ollie laid on the grass playing with the robot, it wasn’t long before he fell asleep. Ray was the one who spotted him and picked him up and laid him in the shade grabbing a pillow and a light blanket. Whilst Ollie slept the adults continued to speak, talking about work and everything and Oliver sat back watching, once again being reminded that he didn’t have much place here. Felicity noticed and took his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just thinking.” He said quietly, staring at their hands. 

“About…?” 

“What’s next for me,” Oliver whispered. 

“We’ll figure it out, together.” Felicity promised.   
“Together.” Oliver smiled back. 

 

Ollie woke up two hours later and was back to his energetic self and it was now time for his presents from his family. They were sat by the bouncy castle, Ollie’s new pet dog - Bingo - was walking back and forth, Ray was rather enjoying controlling him. Every now and again he mumbled something about the technology and how he would change it and make it better. But Ollie just shook his head and cuddled the robotic dog dearly. 

Thea was first, she of course had gotten him some more clothes, Ollie giggled he especially liked his new red converses and put them on straight away. Laurel and her father had brought him a set of police cars and he excitedly started to make the siren sounds. John, Sara and Lyla had brought him some action figures and army trucks. “Your present from me is waiting for you at home.” Felicity smiled at him and Ollie nodded. 

“And we are going out somewhere tomorrow so you can pick yours from me.” Oliver smiled.

“Where going?” Ollie asked.

“Somewhere special.” Oliver winked and Ollie clapped excitedly. 

Ollie then turned to Ray. “Robot?” He giggled looking at his godfather. 

Ray jumped up and a few minutes later he came down with a large box. “Come and unwrap it.” He said placing it on the floor. Ollie scrambled up and tore the paper away. Under the paper inside a clear box was what looked to be a mini Atom suit. 

“Ray…” Felicity said softly, and almost warningly. 

“It doesn’t fly!” Ray said quickly. “Too high i mean.” 

Felicity just shook her head but she was smiling so fondly at them both. Ray opened it and helped Ollie into it. Ollie did look quite amusing in it, the blue and red metal made him look taller and chunkier and he wore the biggest grin beneath the hood. He pressed some of the buttons loving the different noises they made. Ray stood behind him and pressed a button on the back and held Ollie’s hand and the young boy squealed excitedly as he hovered off of the ground a few inches. 

“I fly!” Ollie cheered and clapped making him fall back to the ground. “Again!” He screamed and everyone laughed, even Felicity and Oliver who had shared concerned expressions. “Thankoo Ray. Love ya!” 

“Love you too little robot.” Ray grinned and for the next two hours they spent the time playing with the robot suit, everyone else headed home and it was just the four of them left. Every time Oliver saw Ray and Ollie play he tried not to feel jealous, he tried to remember that Ollie was two and had the best present he could ever ask for from Ray that was why he was so happy and clingy to him, but it didn’t make the jealous ease away. 

“I’m sorry.” Felicity said quietly. 

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Oliver promised. “I’m just…” 

“I know,” Felicity took his hand. “But remember tomorrow it will just be the three of us. Ollie and Ray are close because there were times where i couldn’t cope so Ray would take him out, they have a bond that I don’t think will ever change. But it doesn’t mean that will stop him making a new bond with you.” Felicity leaned against him and Oliver nodded slowly, he wrapped his arms around her feeling the need to be close to him and he was glad that she didn’t pull away.


	12. Chapter 11

"This is exactly what I need." Felicity grinned as she threw herself back on the sofa, Oliver sitting beside her. There was a bottle of wine on the table with two glasses. "Here you go." She smiled pouring the drinks for them both. 

"Thanks." Oliver smiled taking it from her. "Are you okay? I saw that you headed to the kitchen for a bit during the party..." 

"Yeah I... I was just a little overwhelmed." She shrugged. "It's just... 

"I know... I think I took a little longer walking around the house to answer the door a few times." Oliver smiled. Felicity grinned at him, thankful that he didn't ask her to explain. Though she wasn't really surprised after all Oliver knew her better than anyone. "Harry assumed that I was Ollie's dad..." 

"I know." Felicity smiled. "But you are so..." She took another sip of wine. "I don't really know how to have that conversation with Ollie..." 

"Yeah me neither." Oliver smiled. "Whenever you're ready for the conversation... I'll be ready." 

"Maybe Harry can just you know tell him?" Felicity smiled. 

"Maybe he already has." Oliver smiled and poked his tongue out. Felicity just giggled. 

"But honestly, Harry and a lot of Ollie's friends they've thought Ray and Diggle were his dads at times and not to mention they often say Thea is his mom... Children don't really understand the concept of significant others in their lives they see the world as moms and dads at this age." 

"What about Ollie?" 

"Ollie's never said anything about anyone being his dad. He calls me mom because everyone says stuff like 'go to momma' so that's how he knows the word." 

"That makes sense. It... It did make me feel good though. Someone calling me his dad. Being recognised as his dad." 

"But you are. And it won't be long until he's calling you dad or daddy or dadda or whatever it is he wants." She rambled. 

"Thank you." Oliver smiled and took another sip of his drink and then topped up their glasses. "I missed this..." 

"Cheap wine?" Felicity giggled. "I seem to remember there not being a shortage of that..." 

"There wasn't anyone to drink it with." Oliver said softly. "But I missed just talking to you." 

"Oh. I missed talking to you too. Though... You never really spoke much did you?" She grinned and he smiled back. "But you know you never really had to speak for me to know what you were saying." 

"Really?" Oliver whispered. 

"Really." She nodded and maybe it was the wine or the emotions of the day but she found herself moving forward and pressing her lips to his in a slow kiss. He kissed back straight away, a hand coming to rest against her cheek, fingers ghosting over her skin as he savoured the taste of her. But then he pulled back and felicity looked up at him and she was sure that she was pouting. "Oh..." 

"I don't want us to do this because of alcohol." Oliver said running his thumb against her bottom lip, closing his eyes as she pressed her lips to it in a soft kiss. 

"You're right. I hate that you're right." She sighed and pulled away ever so slowly. "I'll see you in the morning?" 

"Of course. We have a fun day ahead of us." Oliver smiled and felicity nodded before heading out of the room trying desperately not to think about how much she missed Oliver's lips against hers. 

 

Ollie woke up with a loud thump. He went to cry not knowing why he had fallen out of his cot. That had never ever happened. He rubbed his tired eyes and stared at his new bed. He had been fast asleep when they arrived home that he didn't get that chance to see his present from his mom. But now looking at his new bed the giant space rocket he couldn't help but giggle excitedly. The thought of his bruised bum now completely gone. With another glance around his room he saw a space rocket dolls set and scrambled over to it. He took one of the space men in his hands and pretended to move it around. He grabbed another space man and jumped up now he needed someone to play with. He moved his feet as fast as he could and pushed open his mommas door. He ran in and jumped on her bed kissing her face until she blinked awake and grabbed his hips tickling him. "Whatcha got there?" Felicity asked as he knocked the space man into her face. 

"Bed house! Rocket!" He said so loudly she was sure if the neighbours were close enough they would have heard. Oliver definitely would have. 

"What? Let me see!" She grinned and jumped up with him, letting him drag her by the hand towards his room. "Whoah who put that there?" She grinned. 

"Momma." Ollie giggled and wrapped his arms around her legs. "Thankoo." 

"Do you like it?" She smiled and picked him up. 

"Love." He nodded and let his head rest on her shoulder. 

"I'm glad." She grinned. 

"Got ouchy." He remembered. 

"Where bubba?" 

"Ouchy." He pointed to his hip and then to the bed and the floor. His brows scrunched up in his best I'm angry but not that angry frown. 

"Oh no you fell out? There's no sides see. Because you're my big boy now." She smiled and cuddled him. "You wanna play in here whilst I go and see if Oliver is awake? Or do you want to go and wake him up with your kisses?" Felicity knew the answer before her giggling son even said it. 

He jumped down and raced towards the spare room shouting "kisses!" 

Oliver who had been awake to hear the slight thump, had headed towards the door to check on him but once he saw his reaction to his bed and new toys he didn't want to intrude on his moment with his mom so he went and laid on the bed listening to the giggling. Every time he saw felicity with Ollie he couldn't believe that the beautiful rambling woman he left almost three years ago had turned into this amazing mother. It was a thought he had kept repeating to himself and one he knew he wouldn't stop believing. Once Oliver heard Ollie shout kisses he knew he would be coming for him so he closed his eyes and waited for his little boy to jump on his lap. 

Ollie was pretty stealth, Oliver mused as the younger boy tiptoed to the foot of the bed and pulled himself up without Oliver really feeling. If Oliver had been in a deep sleep there was no way he would have felt the smaller boy. That was until he started to giggle and kiss all over his face. Oliver wrapped his arms around his waist and held him up above him, the younger boy kicking his arms and legs out. 

"I fly!" He giggled excitedly and Oliver pushed him up higher making him squeak even more. Felicity walked in with a tray of orange juice and walked over to the bed and say on the corner. "Momma juice?" 

"Yeah baby." She smiled and once Oliver sat him down on the bed she handed it to him and then handed one to Oliver. 

"Thank you." They both said at the same time and Ollie giggled looking up at Oliver. 

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Felicity asked looking at Oliver. It wasn't a secret that he struggled to sleep. Not to her. 

"A little. Yeah." He said and it was the truth. 

"Good." Felicity smiled. 

"And you?" Oliver asked. He was looking for any signs that she remembered the kiss, they had been drinking but he wasn't sure it would be enough for her to forget it, he most certainly hadn't. 

"Like a log." Felicity grinned and Ollie giggled at her answer. "And what about you? Did you sleep?" She asked the little boy. 

"Log." He nodded and took a sip of his juice. 

"Are we still doing today?" Oliver asked felicity hoping the answer would be yes. 

"Of course. I booked tickets to the extra exhibitions." She grinned. 

"Cool." Oliver grinned back. 

"Cool." Ollie nodded copying Oliver. Felicity looked at the two of them and smiled, Ollie trying so hard to copy Oliver, he was sat up straighter than normal, his eyebrows scrunching just a little, both bad a slight orange juice moustache and their sandy brown hair messy with sleep. There was no denying that they were of course father and son. 

"Oliver will you bath Ollie after breakfast whilst I get ready?" 

"Of course." Oliver grinned he looked at Ollie whose eyes lit up at having a bath, Oliver rolled his eyes fondly at him. He was sure that children shouldn't look forward to bath time, it was always something himself and Thea hated. 

 

Three hours later they were walking into the science museum. Ollie had thrown a tantrum about his pushchair and felicity sighed giving in quite quickly, she hated Ollie's tantrums and though they were rare the effects of them could last a whole day. It wasn't that Ollie wasn't a good walker, he was amazing but he would grow tired sooner rather than later and demand to be picked up. But they had given in and each held a hand as they walked in. Ollie screamed excitedly when he saw the large dinosaur that took up the main foyer. "Bones!" He shouted pointing at them, but mostly he was hiding behind Oliver. 

"That's a dinosaur buddy." Oliver said and with a quick movement he had Ollie on his shoulders. He didn't look at Felicity to check that it was okay, remembering what she said about second guessing his actions but the giggle of excitement that left Ollie was confirmation that doing this was okay. 

"Di-saw." Ollie said pointing to it. Oliver repeated the word and Ollie did as well adding in a few extra letters. 

The three of them - with Ollie firmly on Oliver's shoulders - wondered around the museum for a good few hours, Ollie pointing excitedly to everything he saw. They spent a couple extra minutes at the dinosaur exhibit. Once Ollie realised they weren't scary he completely loved it and Felicity took a few pictures of them by them. Oliver couldn't wait to print the pictures out. 

"Momma hungry." Ollie pouted. 

"Let's go to the food court then." She smiled and picked him up. He instantly cuddled into her and his head was resting on her shoulder. 

"He looks tired." Oliver said softly. 

"He'll be asleep once he eats. There's a quiet corner here. We can chill there for an hour or so before we wake him. The space show is in two hours and I don’t want him to miss it. The other ones I’m not fussed about, we could do those another day. I probably got over excited in booking them anyway. I just wanted us to have an amazing day…” 

“And we are.” Oliver promised and his hand found hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Felicity squeezed back and neither was sure whose fault it was that they remained holding hands as they walked to the food court. Both just cherishing the feel of the others hand in theirs. 

Ollie fell asleep eating a sandwich Felicity had packed for him, Felicity took a picture of her sleeping boy; head resting on Oliver’s chest, a piece of crust sticking out of his mouth, one hand reaching up to hold it the other resting against Oliver’s arm. “He’s precious.” Oliver breathed and he took the bread away and wrapped his discarded jumper around him, having him snuggle into him even more. Just like Felicity had said they found themselves in a quiet alcove pretty isolated away from everyone, the room was designed for sleeping children and Oliver was pretty impressed with it. 

“Did you ever come here as a kid?” Felicity asked, tilting her head to look at Oliver. 

“I think we did once.” Oliver smiled, somehow their hands were still linked and as Ollie draped against them both, Felicity was leaning so naturally into his side, her head pressing slightly into his shoulder - much like Ollie’s had earlier. “I must have been about seven, it was me and my dad. He was pointing out everything, but i didn’t really care about that. I was just excited that my dad was spending time with me. It wasn’t until we got to a part that I realised he was actually opening up an exhibit and bringing me was a great publicity stunt.” 

“Oh…” Felicity ran her thumb against Oliver’s knuckles gently, she could already feel him relaxing.

“I think to my dad it was him just killing two birds one stone, but I like to think that he was enjoying his time with me as much as I was his.” 

“I bet he was.” Felicity said and snuggled in a little more to get comfortable. Oliver let go of her hand so he could wrap an arm around her waist pulling her that little bit closer so her body could completely sag into his. 

“Did you come here when you were a kid?” Oliver asked. 

“No…” Felicity sighed. “We did have a smaller one in Vegas...but it wasn’t anything like this, and my Mom couldn’t really afford to take me.” 

“Oh.” Oliver said gently and ran a hand up and down her side. 

“It’s fine. I mean, we weren’t starving but fun times for us was a bad movie and some popcorn… besides my Mom would have been bored by all of this. She’s not into science or technology like I am.” 

“You got that from your dad?” Oliver asked. Over the years it was something that they had never brought up. 

“I don’t know my dad, so I don’t know if he was into computers or not. I like to think maybe he was… My Mom didn’t do much talking with him you know to find out any of his interests.” She sighed. 

“Oh.” Oliver said again, and he really wished he could find more words to say. 

“I’m glad you’re home.” Felicity whispered. “And I’m glad that Ollie will grow up and get to do all of those things that we both missed out on.” 

“Me too.” Oliver smiled. 

“And I’m glad that we kissed yesterday.” Felicity said quietly blinking up at him. 

“Me too.” Oliver said and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead just as Ollie started to wake up against them.


	13. Epilogue

"You look..." Oliver couldn't find the words he wanted to say. Felicity stood in front of him, she wore a knee length pink dress with black kitten heels, the dress had black lines around her waist highlighting and showing her delicious curves. Her hair was curled around her shoulders and her make up on lightly. "Breathtakingly beautiful." Oliver finished making felicity blush. 

"Thank you," felicity said softly looking at him. "You look quite handsome yourself." 

"I try." He winked. He wore a charcoal grey suit, with a thin black tie. He wanted to make tonight special for felicity. When he had asked her to go out for dinner, he hadn't made it clear if if it was a date or not, she hadn't asked. As much as their relationship had moved forward since he had come back, it had also slowed down since the first night he shared the bed with her and Ollie. 

The restaurant was a quaint Italian not too far from Felicity's house. They walked together in a comfortable silence, their fingers gently brushing against each others side before Oliver took her hand in his and holding it, felicity turned to look at him smiling shyly. Oliver retuned the smile giving his hand such a gentle squeeze that he could feel any nerves Felicity had about tonight slip away. 

"This place is really nice. I can't believe I haven't been here before. Not that you know I've really gone out much the past two years." Felicity smiled sitting down in a small booth at the back, Oliver sat opposite. 

"Well I'm glad I could take you some there you like." Oliver said softly, in the candlelight felicity looked even more beautiful and Oliver found himself not wanting to take his eyes off her. 

"Thank you." Felicity said softly reaching out and squeezing his hand. Oliver smiled at their hands linked in the table and ran his thumb across her knuckles softly. 

"Nothing to thank me for." Oliver promised and the waitress soon arrived. Oliver ordered a bottle of Felicity's favourite wine and felicity smiled shyly in thanks. Once they both had a little wine the nerves seemed to disappear and both spoke about their day, and any awkwardness that had formed over what tonight meant for them disappeared. 

“I’m glad you and John have sorted things out.” Felicity smiled once Oliver had told her about talking to John. She knew the older man would forgive him sooner or later and she was glad it had been sooner. She could see what not having him in his life was doing to Oliver. They were best friends, but they were more than that. They were brothers. 

“Good, because we sort of decided to have a family meal next week.” Oliver grinned. 

“Sounds perfect.” Felicity beamed. “It will be nice to have all of the family. You can do the cooking.” 

“I can, can I?” Oliver giggled.

“Well you did suggest it.” She winked. 

“Well...Guess me and Ollie will be doing pasta.” He smiled. 

“Guess so.” She smiled back. They ordered their food, deciding to share breadstix with different dips for a starter, Oliver ordered a lasagne and Felicity a pasta. All through them ordering both couldn't stop smiling at each other.

“This is going better than our first date…” Felicity grinned at him. 

“Oh so it’s a date now?” Oliver smirked.

“I think so. It’s had all of those date elements.” Felicity hummed, taking another sip of her wine. It had been a long time since she had anything to drink and she could feel it going to her head, but she didn’t mind. She loved the feeling of feeling free especially if it was feeling free with Oliver. 

“And what are those?” Oliver smiled. 

“Well Mr Queen...You told me that I looked beautiful, you chose a candlelight restaurant and a quiet corner where we are sitting...You held my hand, and you are doing so now, and you ordered my favourite wine. Not to mention you keep looking at me like….like that.” 

“And hows that?” Oliver asked, his thumb brushing against her knuckles. 

“Like…” 

“Like you’re the only woman that I see. That you’re the only woman that I’ve ever seen. That you are my light and my life, and you are everything that I could ever want, and still count my blessings every day that I have you…” 

Felicity gulped, she could feel her eyes watering and she nodded her head. “Yes...Like that.” She whispered. 

“I mean every word.” Oliver promised. 

Felicity smiled softly, she took another sip letting the sweet liquids wash through her as his words sunk in. She hadn’t notice Oliver move, she was too lost in her thoughts, when she turned to Oliver she found him sitting holding a small red velvet box. 

Oliver took the box in his hand and looked up at Felicity who was looking at him with such wide eyes. “Felicity…” 

“Oliver...What…” Felicity’s eyes were drawn to the box. The very much ring shaped box and her mind couldn’t keep up with her thoughts. Was he proposing? Would she say yes?

“It’s not an engagement ring.” Oliver said quickly, he knew what this must look like to her, he could see the panic rising in her eyes and he squeezed her hand to calm her down. Glad that it seemed to work. “I’m not saying that I don’t see myself married to you in the future. Believe me I see the rest of my life with you, by your side. Being there for you and for Ollie.” 

“Then…” Felicity started to speak, to ask him what it was, but Oliver started to speak again. 

“It’s a promise ring.” Oliver said, he opened it showing a white gold band, it was simple and beautiful and Felicity couldn’t stop staring at it. “It’s my promise to you that I will always be there. I will always be the man that you can trust, that you can lean on. I will be the man who will never stop loving you. Who will laugh at your jokes, even the ones that are far too witty for me to even understand. I’ll be the man to ask you every day how your day was, and listen to every one of your rambles, even when you don’t make sense.” Oliver smiled. “I’ll be the best father that I can be to Ollie...And you’re the reason for that Felicity. You make me a better person. Before I left, you...You saw the good in me when I was sure there was none left.” Oliver took a breath and moved round so that he could take her hands properly. “This ring is a promise that I will always be there. As anything that you want...A friend, a partner…” Oliver slipped it onto her finger and looked up at her, she had silent tears trailing down her cheeks, her blue eyes so much brighter now. “If you’ll have me.” 

Felicity looked down at the ring that fit so perfectly on her finger and then back at Oliver and all she could do was nod. For once she was actually speechless. She pulled Oliver up and wrapped her arms around his neck and just held him. There was so much that she wanted to say but the words just wouldn’t find their way out. 

“Say something.” Oliver whispered into her ear, his hands rubbing circles against her back. “Please say something…” 

“I’ll have you.” Felicity smiled softly stroking his face with her hands. “I’ll have you forever.” She promised and her lips found his in a passionate kiss. Neither caring that they were in a public place, or that there were people now watching them. Felicity pulled back, a blush upon her cheeks and she grinned. “I...I’m ready to be more than just friends Oliver. I haven’t thought of you as a friend in months. You’re...You’re Oliver.” Felicity shook her head at not being able to find what she wanted to say. “Of course you’re Oliver. I mean...You’re you. But I’ve always thought about you as more than that. And I lost you, but you’re back. And I believe you when you say that you won’t leave me again.” 

“I won’t.” Oliver said and held her tightly. He kissed her head and felt her relax into him. She was made to be in his arms, and he was made to be the one to always hold her. “I love you Felicity.”   
“I love you too.” Felicity whispered. They kissed again before they parted and sat back down. The waitress came over with another bottle of wine and Felicity looked up a little confused. 

“On the house.” He smiled and put it in the cooler and Felicity grinned in thanks and looked at Oliver who looked the most happy and relaxed that she ever remembered seeing him. 

Oliver’s phone beeped in his pocket and he frowned pulling it out. Felicity sucked her lip, remembering a time when his phone would go off which would mean the night would be over. That any down time they were having would be replaced with bad guys and work. Oliver smiled at the phone and turned it to Felicity. Thea had sent a picture of Ollie, he was fast asleep wearing a red onesie, and in black letters said ‘Hero in the making’ he was cuddling his favourite teddy and sucking his thumb. Thea’s text underneath said ‘He’s had a brilliant night with his favourite aunty, we have been chasing the bad teddies and kicking ass! Don’t worry about picking him up early tomorrow morning, I’ll look after him during the day too. Have a nice night both of you. xx’ 

“He looks cute.” Felicity chuckled. 

“He’s perfect.” Oliver smiled and he saved the picture and set it as his lock screen, making Felicity grin as he did so. “You know, when I was on the plane coming home...I wasn’t too sure what to expect.” He said softly. “I knew I had to come and make things right, it was something I had to do.” He sighed. “And I knew I needed to see you. Needed to have you in my arms again...But I never expected to stay. I didn’t think you would have accepted me back. I didn’t expect to come home to a son. But now I am here. Now I’m here with you and Ollie...It’s more than just coming back to Starling...It’ like I’m finally home.” 

“You are Oliver…” She promised and leaned over the table and kissed his lips. 

“You are my home, you and Ollie.” Oliver kissed her again, and in that moment he knew everything was perfect, there were still things to work out, like what his career would be, how he would spend the next couple of years still finding out what to do with his life, but he had the most important things right now, he had his family and that was worth everything he had been through, every battle he had overcome. None of that mattered because he was finally at peace with everything and he knew that would never change. 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!   
> I am currently just going through old stories of mine to post on here!   
> But i really want to write some Olicity stuff so if you have any prompts please let me know as i have 2 weeks off and it's day 1 and i am already feeling bored!


End file.
